


Obssessed with Diamonds

by Napalm_arrow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Kinks, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Smut, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_arrow/pseuds/Napalm_arrow
Summary: a series of Stories and One-shots where the females of Beach City have fallen for the hybrid. Unfortunately, they've fallen a little harder than he would've liked, and they'll stop at nothing to have him. With or without his permission.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Obssessed with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't read the tags yeah it's gonna get weird. I've done fanfiction on Fanfiction.net and I gotta say I'm not sure which sight I prefer posting on. Idk give me some times to get used to typing here and I'll get used to it.

Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Every few seconds Steven’s chest would rise slightly before setting itself back to its normal position in his sleep. It had been so long since Pearl had seen Steven like this after he made the decision to wall of his room. It wasn’t a decision that she liked ,but she did see why Steven would want more privacy with his growing body.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
He was always so peaceful when he was sleeping. As time went on after Spinel’s attack she’d seen him stress over smaller and smaller stuff. He’d try to hide it ,but she was more perceptive than she let on. Besides confronting it would drive a wedge between them if there wasn’t one already. As much as she wanted to help she couldn’t if Steven didn’t want help from her.  
A lesson she should know personally.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
He tossed and turned slightly and his peaceful face turned to a slight frown. That wouldn’t do now. No, not one bit in the slightest. Pearl slowly reached her hand down on the mostly still hybrid’s face before it rested on his warm soft right cheek. Slowly she started caressing it to reassure the dreaming boy that everything was alright.  
He leaned into her comforting hand. His small frown turned to a smile for a second before he was back to his natural sleep state. She let her hand linger for but a few moments before taking her hand away. She wondered what unpleasant thing had caused him to stir in his usually peaceful sleep.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Of course she wasn’t scared that he’d suddenly wake up. He’d always been a heavy sleeper ,and if Lion hadn’t shown up she was sure that she could’ve kept her habit a secret from the boy. Smiling softly she waited a few seconds to see if he would stir again before she made her move. She leaned down to his head, his hair and her face just a few centimeters away from each other.  
 _You're disgusting_.  
She inhaled deeply. His scent flowing into her nose. A scent that always changed ,but always had the distinct smell of the beach or forest grass. If the others, especially Greg, knew she was doing this there would certainly be more than words. There was also the risk of Steven himself waking up to this ,and his reaction would always be the worst in her eyes.  
But she’d long since stopped caring.  
How long had it been since she’d realized these feelings. _Horrible things making you act this way_. These wonderful feelings that had sprung up for the hybrid. It had happened so suddenly that she wasn’t sure why.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.   
At first she wondered if it was because she thought of Steven as Pink, _that traitorous lying bitch_ , but soon enough she could see as his own person. Pink jumped from thing to thing to satisfy her boredom, but not Steven, _a wonderful special boy who you’d defile_ , who tended to stick to his gut up until he was proven wrong. Steven took her feelings into account and didn’t just tell her to feel things and then leave her for something else.   
In a way he’d taken the best of his mother and barely any of the worst. Steven wanted to fix problems and make everyone happy, _such a thoughtful boy_ , but Pink just did whatever was the most convenient and fun for her. She had to admit Greg’s human traits really did mold him into something better from his mother.  
Like his hair.  
Touching his hair she let a shiver pass through her form as his body’s heat went to her hand. Pink’s hair had always been a little more fluffy, but it was also more dry and couldn’t be made into other styles without shapeshifting. She gently pushed her hands to his scalp before taking them out. She rubbed her fingers together afterwards letting his body’s oils coat her hand. _Disgustingly obsessive defect_.   
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
He was so vulnerable when he was like this ,and she wanted to exploit it to it’s maximum. She was sure she could do anything and he wouldn't wake up given how heavy of a sleeper he was. She ran her hand faintly down his body ,and watched his body react. _You’re toying around with his body for your own selfish needs._  
 _Breath in._  
Breath out.  
She could see the effect of her hand from the subtle movement of the blanket and Steven’s breathing habit change. It’d be so **_easy_** to just toy with him ,but no that wouldn’t be as fun. _Manipulative monster is what you are_. She wanted Steven to want her, _you don’t deserve it_ , and playing with his body as is wouldn’t help.  
She leaned down close once again ,but this time closer to his ear. His features highlighted by the pale moonlight almost so that they glistened to her, but she paid little attention to that. Instead she lightly kissed his ear before whispering into it.  
“ Don’t worry. Your pearl will help with **any** little thing you want.”  
Her hand went down his body slightly until they’d reached her target. Slipping her hand under his clothing until they’d found what she was looking for. _Weak flesh manipulated by cruel intent_. Grasping it she enjoyed just how warm it was, along with the way it twitched and pulsated every so slightly in her hands.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Reminding herself that this wasn’t for toying with and enacting her plan she started pumping slightly. His breathing hitch again and his member grew more excited and his hips seemed to buckle at her slight. It would be a shame that she wouldn’t finish, but she had a plan to stick to :although, she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy this. _You're supposed to be protecting him, not taking advantage of him_. She stopped abruptly however when he said something.  
“Connie.”  
Connie.  
 **Connie!?**  
Well she supposed that was her own fault in a way. She’d pushed them closer by allowing them to train, and even training Connie to be like her. Ha what a joke she’d been at the time. So in denial about her feeling to Steven that she’d tried to make another version of her. One she thought could live up to her desires because she couldn’t. _He should be with someone his age ,and not one of his guardians_. Of course now she no longer cared.  
“Oh no Steven. Connie will leave eventually ,but your pearl-”  
She started again. Going faster and faster , and soon she could feel it twitch more and more. His breathing growing more and more erratic was like music to her ears, and it was because she caused it. The faces he made illuminated by the pale moonlight she’d remember for a lifetime.  
“-Will stay forever and do anything, and all you have to do-”  
She stopped her pace and the member in her hand almost seemed to scream in protest. It had grown so warm now, and it twitched and pulsated every few moments as if it would explode any moment with the slightest touch. She wanted to end it ,and send the final nail in its coffin ,but that would go against what she wanted. _You shouldn’t want this_. Instead she leaned in closer to his ear.  
“- **Is ask for it**.”  
With that he hand left her toy and she got up. Looking down at him one final time before she left as silent as she could. With luck she was sure that’d she’d planted the seeds, and all she had to do was be the nutrient that was needed. After that Steven would look at her alone in a special way.  
“ _You monster_.”

* * *

When morning came again Pearl was making Steven breakfest. After all, it was a Saturday ,so their little school wasn’t open today. Garnet and Amethyst, _they need to stop you_ , had gone into town today to get groceries, and while she usually went she wanted to see if last night had any noticeable effect on her little boy.  
Hearing the door to Steven’s door open and close she stopped cooking for a moment to look behind her. Steven was walking down the stairs looking a little embarrassed, but stopped when his eyes looked up to see her. He stood there staring at her with a blush growing, _you’ve tainted him_ , while she grew a smile on her face.  
“Oh Steven good morning. I was just making pancakes ,and I have a few done if you are hungry.” Steven still didn’t say anything and continued staring at her. Finishing the current pancake she was on and putting it on a small stack she turned off the stove before she started approaching the hybrid. “Is something the matter Steven? You're being awfully quiet ,and if I could-”  
She was in front of him now staring down at him. He gulped before he looked up into her eyes, and she could see the embarrassment in them. _Steven get far away from me, no you should get away from him_. She knelt down until she was eye level with him. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes if his almost seemed entranced by her own.

“ **-I’d do anything to help”**


End file.
